Anabeth's Story
by Jack'sAngel
Summary: A story about an unusual girl, and the men in her life. THIS IS A REPOST. i'VE CHANGED A FEW THINGS. fOR THE BETTER I HOPE
1. the Beginning

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the character contained therein. I only own Anabeth

Many thanks to my beta lionesseyes13. Who is a far more talented writer than I am.

"Molly, will you take her in?"

"I dunno. Albus, doesn't she have family?"

"Molly, she has no one. Voldmort had them killed the same day she was kidnapped. She doesn't even know," Albus replied. "Please, Molly, if you don't take her I'll have to send her back with Severus-"

"Snape?" she stormed, "You'd give her to Severus Snape?"

"Who else?" Albus arched an inquiring eyebrow in her direction. "I'll take her," Molly asserted " I can't expect Snape to raise a child."

Less than a month later, Molly Weasley was meeting with Albus again.

"What's wrong, Molly?"

"She has….unusual magic." Molly faltered

"What do you mean?" Albus pressed

"Now Anabeth doesn't talk much, but every time she speaks things happen. George pulled her hair, and she screamed. All his hair fell out."

"Hum." As he contemplated this, Albus steepled his fingers

"_All_ His hair fell out!" Molly repeated in a shriek. Molly took a deep breath. "I can't keep her. She has to go somewhere to learn to use -ability"

"If I promise to find her a school will you keep her until I can get her enrolled?"

"Yes, I will, seeing as she has nobody," conceded Molly

A few weeks later, he reported back that Anabeth had a school to go to, but she wouldn't be able to attend until she was five. Molly agreed Anabeth could stay until then

At around this time, Molly decided to enroll all her children in sign languages classes. As she had hoped, Anabeth gradually stopped speaking as she learned to communicate non-verbally. Even though Anabeth didn't express herself aloud, she and the twins became inseparable More than once, Molly would go to wake George and Fred, the twins, and find Anabeth sleeping between them. Although she found this very adorable, she tried to teach them this was not acceptable behavior.

Later when, Albus came to collect Anabeth He took her to Saint John's School for Exceptional Witches and Wizards. It was there that she discovered for certain that her magic was channeled through her and it was in this institution that she mastered the art of remaining silent."

At nine years old, she received a letter from Hogwarts. When she received it, she dashed off to Headmistress Catherine with the note clenched so tightly in her fist that her knuckles were as pale as alabaster.

As the excitable girl charged into her office, the headmistress glanced up from her paperwork and realized that the lass had grown. At just over five feet, Anabeth stood taller than most of the other students, and she was still shooting ever upwards. She had wavy raven black hair that fell just above her waist. Her eyes were slightly difficult to describe, for the color and shade changed due to her mood and the intensity of her mood. On the rare occasions she used her magical abilities her eyes turned a deep shade of violet. When she was excited as she was now, they were chocolate brown

"So you have been accepted? I can't say I'm not surprised," she replied grinned not with your unusual magic. Well, we will have to take you to Diagon Alley (to buy supplies. I wonder how you'll pay. I don't suppose you have a Gringott's account?"

Anabeth shrugged, and, using sign language, asked the headmistress "I've been here so long. Who has been paying my tuition?"

"Good question, Beth," answered headmistress. "Go to your room and I'll send for you when it's decided."

Sulking, Anabeth trudged back to her room bursting into her bedroom with her pout still entrenched on her features, she growled, "I hate it when people call me Beth.

Suddenly, her desk was engulfed by fire.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Extinguishing it with the word. Blast it. She had forgotten what could result when she opened her big mouth. If only it weren't so easy to do so, she reflected morosely.


	2. Supplies

Anabeth discovered that she did have her own bank account and was, in fact, quite wealthy.

A few days later, Severus Snape came to the school to take her to get school supplies.

"You've changed since I last saw you," Severus observed, examining her from top to toe.

Unsure whether this statement was intended as a compliment or not, Anabeth merely raised an inquisitive eyebrow in response.

In response to her arched eyebrow, Snape clarified, "The last time I saw you, you were three years old and a bubble of energy. It was very annoying."

Anabeth was uncertain of how to respond to this assertion, so she made no reply, and they traveled to Daigon Alley to purchase her school equipment in silence. Upon arriving at Ollivander's, Mr. Ollivander began testing her with different wands. After spending six hours trying them out to no avail, he announced "Miss Riddle, it seems that none of my current wands are for you. However, due to your--unique--magic I have an idea for your wand. Follow me." The eccentric man pivoted and led Anabeth to a backroom filled with wand-making supplies.

"Choose a one, my dear. None of these has been cored, so one should call out to you."

As he established as much, Anabeth stroked the unfinished wands until she felt something pulsing through her like electricity. Pulling her hand back, she saw a red maple that was about eleven inches long.

"That one?" Detecting her reaction, Ollivander's eyes gleamed as he posed this question. Still astonished by what the wand had done to her palm, Anabeth nodded mutely

"Good choice," approved Ollivander, nodding his head in pleasure with her decision. Then, his manner became brisk once more, as he went on. Now if you would bring it here." Obediently, she carried the wand over to him and placed it in his outstretched hand.

"Miss Riddle, I have a theory. I'm sure you know that wands control and channel our magic, correct?" At Anabeth's nod, he educated her, "My theory is this: I believe that you, and only you, can control and channel your own magic. Therefore, I want to put one of your own hairs into your wand."

Anabeth watched with fascination as he performed a series of spells and charms that strengthened and inserted a single one of her own jet black hairs into the core of the wand. Then, he offered the completed wand to her. No sooner had she touched it, then a light and a wind surrounded her and she could hear music.

"It seems that this is the correct one for you, Anabeth," commented Severus. "I'm glad that we bought your things ahead of time considering how long this took. Now, although it is late, I think you need a pet. Let's go to the pet store."

As they entered the pet store Severus told Anabeth, "I suppose an owl would be best, but Hogwarts allows cats, toads, and owls. Occasionally a rat, and, on rare occasions, bats or crows will be allowed. Look around. Choose your favorite."

Anabeth roamed the pet store, looking at the animals. She examined the owls, inspected the cats and scrutinized the many other animals. She saw a crow in a small cage in the back of the shop. Anabeth felt drawn to the bird. Seeing her approaching the cage the shopkeeper called out, "Stay back, miss. That's not a bird I'd recommend for a pet. He bites anyone who comes close to his cage."

Anabeth ignored the warning, drew near the cage and placed her hand flat against the cage. The crow looked at the witch appraisingly. Then, suddenly he let out a shrill "caw" and ran his closed beak up her palm. With her free hand, Anabeth signed, "I want this crow, please."

Severus crossed the room with quick steps. He put his hand upon the cage and was forced to pull it away as the crow nipped at his hand.

"Are you sure? He seems vicious," Severus remarked.

"He's not vicious," she signed, "he's plucky. He's a one woman bird." Anabeth reached up to release the latch to free the bird.

"Don't do that, miss!" called the shopkeeper. "That blasted bird pecked a hole in my hand last time it got loose."

However, Anabeth had already tripped the latch. She slowly opened the door and reached into the cage. The crow examined the digits that were approaching him. He stretched out his neck and tongued Anabeth's middle finger in response. Anabeth beamed and crooked her finger. The crow cawed and hopped onto her hand. She pulled the bird out and placed him on her shoulder.

"Please, Uncle. I really want him," Anabeth pleaded. Severus watched as the crow began to preen the witch's hair as he might do his own feathers.

"Well, it seems clear to me this rough fancies you, Anabeth" Severus remarked. He turned to the shopkeeper, "We'll take him." Severus paid for the bird and a cage. He convinced a reluctant Anabeth to put the bird in the cage.

"Do you have a name picked out, miss?" inquired the shopkeeper. Anabeth nodded and scrawled on a bit of parchment. Severus looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"Sev?" demanded the shopkeeper his smile widening."You're naming your pet after your professor?"

"No," she scribbled, "I'm naming him after a friend."

"C'mon, Anabeth," Severus Snape said. "I should get you back to the Leaky Cauldron before dark."

As the two of them walked along Diagon Alley, Anabeth stopped abruptly.

"Is something wrong?" asked Snape

"You said we met before?" she signed.

"Yes, we did," confirmed Snape.

"When? Why?" she queried. Severus located a bench not too far away. He sat on it and motioned for her to do the same.

"You were about two years old. You had until that time been in the care of some friends of mine. They could not care for you anymore. I'll not go into that now," he said with a grin. "They asked….well, I was told to care for you. You were a bundle of energy and I was hard pressed to keep up with you."

"Did you know about my magic?" she inquired.

"Not really. You were a very quiet child. I had to push you to talk. Strange things happened around you, it's true. However, I just attributed that to you being a young, particularly powerful witch."

"And to being related to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," she signed deliberately.

"Yes, There was that," he affirmed. "Who told you?"

"I don't know. I just have always known. Goes right up there with knowing my mum died when I was born."

"That's something we have in common," He admitted quietly.

"May I…." Anabeth trailed off awkwardly, realizing that what she was about to ask might sound presumptuous.

"What?" pressed Severus.

"May I call you Uncle?" The words burst out of Anabeth without her being fully cognizant of their departure. "I've always wanted an uncle."

"When you were young you called me Unce Sev. If you wish, you may continue to do so now," at her fervent nod, he went on, "Let's get you to the Leaky Cauldron. It's beginning to get dark."


	3. The Train and Sorting

AnaBeth stayed alone leaky cauldron for three days until time to head for school. Tom the innkeeper took her to catch the train. As she boarded the Hogwarts express, she thought she saw a family of redheads. She liked redheaded people. The only woman she remembered as "mother" with a redhead. Anabeth entered the compartment and sat down. A few minutes later to redhead boys entered. She smiled when she noticed that they were twins. AnaBeth had a knack for telling twins apart.

"Hi! I'm George!" Said the first one "this is my brother Fred"

"Mind if we join you?" asked Fred. Anabeth motioned them sit.

"I'm Anabeth. Do you know sign language?" she signed them not expecting them to understand.

"Actually we do" signed Fred, "our mother made us learn was younger, and George and I continue to learn as we grew older, somehow we knew was important."

"Are you deaf?" Signed George.

"no, "signed Anabeth," I just do not…err….cannot speak."

"Why?" asked George speaking again.

"Well, when I speak my magic is nearly uncontrollable."

"Really? Show us?" Asked George. Anabeth shook her head, however after several minutes of persistent torture she gave in.

"I'll turn George's hair purple" she thought. She closed her eyes and thought about the color purple Anabeth opened our eyes and said one word "purple."

Suddenly the world turned violet, magenta and purple. Everything was purple. Including all three children.

"Wow! ", said Fred, "I'm purple! I've never seen so much purple in one place!"

"Sorry "Anabeth commanded removing the spell.

"That was amazing! Do it again! "Exclaimed Fred"

"No!" Signed Anabeth "that was more than a bit of overkill!"

"What?! "They both exclaimed.

"That was brilliant!" Said George.

"I'd rather not do any more right now "Anabeth said.

"All right. Why did you say sorry? "Asked Fred

"Sorry is my control word." Anabeth signed," it will a reverse anything I've done by speaking. I can reverse the effects as well. "

"What you mean?" Asks Fred

"Well say I turn the train to jelly and we all sink into it. My control word would change it back and lift us all from the jelly."

"Oh!"

As the train arrived at Hogsmead and the students began to dismount the train they heard several students commenting on how the entire train turned purple.

"Oh my! The whole train! I only meant turn your hair purple" she signed George. It was at that moment the twins realize the extent of Anabeth powers.

As they entered the school Anabeth saw Severus Snape and curtsied to him. When he smiled she knew he had seen it. The sorting hat was brought out of the students are sorted into the houses.

"Anabeth Virginia Riddle" the assist the headmistress said.

She stepped up and the hat was place on her raven colored hair. It slipped past her storming grey eyes that were rimmed with just a little bit of blue.

"Miss. Riddle "said the hat, "where shall I put you? I see you would fit easily into any house I sort you in to, but our own choices make the difference. "

"Please…" she thought

"Yes?"

"Put me somewhere I cannot be used to meet the dark lords ends"

"Than it must be GRIFFINDOR"

As she took a seat she saw Severus sign "good choice niece"

"How did you know?"

"Legilimency, I listened "

"Thank you, Uncle."

Anabeth turned to her attention to the sorting as her two new friends were sorted into Griffindor too.


	4. Books

Just before leaving the great hall she saw Severus sign "meet me outside your common room in three hours"

Anabeth responded "yes uncle"

The first year's related to their respective common rooms. Anabeth returned to the common room after three hours and went out to Speak with Severus

"Hello uncle." She signed."

"You have chosen a good group of friends." He said

"Yes, though I suppose you would rather have me in Slytherin"

"No. The sorting hat put you in the best place for you." He responded, "Are you all settled in?"

"Yes. You wanted to speak with me?"

"I wanted you to know if you need anything my door is always open."

"Thank you, Uncle" she signed.

"Off to bed you. Classes start in the morning."

Classed started the next day and our trio were buried in school work. Despite this Fred and George found ample opportunities for mischief. Two months into the school year they came across a problem. A potions Essay was due the next day but all of the books on the subject matter were checked out. After yet another book being searched in vain AnaBeth threw it down.

"Forget this!" She signed angrily.

She quickly packed up her things. The boys watched for a minute then packed their own things.

"Annie, where are you going?" Asked Fred.

"To the only person who can help."

"You don't mean…" George began.

"Professor Snape." She signed,

"You've got guts, girl. It's been nice knowing you." Fred said as she walked off. When she arrived at his office she hesitated a moment. She reached up and knocked twice.

"Enter if you must." Barked a voice from the other side.

AnaBeth entered and went to stand in front of the professor.

"What's wrong AnaBeth??"

"The essay due tomorrow?" she signed, "All of the resources have been checked out. Fred, George and I have been unable to find the information we need."

"Follow me." The professor said as he stood up.

AnaBeth followed him as he locked his door and walked out of the room.

Snape led her to a door not too far from his office.

"These are my private quarters. Never tell anyone where it is."

AnaBeth nodded. Snape walked over to the book shelf and removed three books from the shelf.

"Here are a few books that may help you." He said as he handed them to her, "you may use them and return them in a few days."

AnaBeth jumped up and hugged him.

"Off you go niece. I will expect those essays on time. And you tell those twins they damage my books they will be in detention for years."

AnaBeth nodded and left.

Only when they she was half way up the stairs when she realized she was holding three copies of very book they had needed.

Hours later Fed signed for the seventieth time "I can't believe Snape helped a Gryffindor!"

"SHUT-UP!!" Signed AnaBeth and George at the same time.

For the remainder of the school year the trio would visit Professor Snape whenever they came across a brick wall in their studies. He helped in small ways whenever possible.


	5. Christmas and Peeves

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the character contained therein. I only own Anabeth

Many thanks to my beta lionesseyes13. Who is a far more talented writer than I am.

"Molly, will you take her in?"

"I dunno. Albus, doesn't she have family?"

"Molly, she has no one. Voldmort had them killed the same day she was kidnapped. She doesn't even know," Albus replied. "Please, Molly, if you don't take her I'll have to send her back with Severus-"

"Snape?" she stormed, "You'd give her to Severus Snape?"

"Who else?" Albus arched an inquiring eyebrow in her direction. "I'll take her," Molly asserted " I can't expect Snape to raise a child."

Less than a month later, Molly Weasley was meeting with Albus again.

"What's wrong, Molly?"

"She has….unusual magic." Molly faltered

"What do you mean?" Albus pressed

"Now Anabeth doesn't talk much, but every time she speaks things happen. George pulled her hair, and she screamed. All his hair fell out."

"Hum." As he contemplated this, Albus steepled his fingers

"_All_ His hair fell out!" Molly repeated in a shriek. Molly took a deep breath. "I can't keep her. She has to go somewhere to learn to use -ability"

"If I promise to find her a school will you keep her until I can get her enrolled?"

"Yes, I will, seeing as she has nobody," conceded Molly

A few weeks later, he reported back that Anabeth had a school to go to, but she wouldn't be able to attend until she was five. Molly agreed Anabeth could stay until then

At around this time, Molly decided to enroll all her children in sign languages classes. As she had hoped, Anabeth gradually stopped speaking as she learned to communicate non-verbally. Even though Anabeth didn't express herself aloud, she and the twins became inseparable More than once, Molly would go to wake George and Fred, the twins, and find Anabeth sleeping between them. Although she found this very adorable, she tried to teach them this was not acceptable behavior.

Later when, Albus came to collect Anabeth He took her to Saint John's School for Exceptional Witches and Wizards. It was there that she discovered for certain that her magic was channeled through her and it was in this institution that she mastered the art of remaining silent."

At nine years old, she received a letter from Hogwarts. When she received it, she dashed off to Headmistress Catherine with the note clenched so tightly in her fist that her knuckles were as pale as alabaster.

As the excitable girl charged into her office, the headmistress glanced up from her paperwork and realized that the lass had grown. At just over five feet, Anabeth stood taller than most of the other students, and she was still shooting ever upwards. She had wavy raven black hair that fell just above her waist. Her eyes were slightly difficult to describe, for the color and shade changed due to her mood and the intensity of her mood. On the rare occasions she used her magical abilities her eyes turned a deep shade of violet. When she was excited as she was now, they were chocolate brown

"So you have been accepted? I can't say I'm not surprised," she replied grinned not with your unusual magic. Well, we will have to take you to Diagon Alley (to buy supplies. I wonder how you'll pay. I don't suppose you have a Gringott's account?"

Anabeth shrugged, and, using sign language, asked the headmistress "I've been here so long. Who has been paying my tuition?"

"Good question, Beth," answered headmistress. "Go to your room and I'll send for you when it's decided."

Sulking, Anabeth trudged back to her room bursting into her bedroom with her pout still entrenched on her features, she growled, "I hate it when people call me Beth.

Suddenly, her desk was engulfed by fire.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Extinguishing it with the word. Blast it. She had forgotten what could result when she opened her big mouth. If only it weren't so easy to do so, she reflected morosely.


	6. The Map

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ten Minutes later Fred and George walked down the hall. Anabeth popped out of the room she was in.

"What happened?" she signed

"Walk with us love." Said George. Anabeth walked between the boys hooking her elbows in theirs. When the three of them reached the common room they sat together and Anabeth signed anxiously "What happened?!"

"Well you know that prank we had set up for today?" Asked Fred

"Yes." Anabeth rolled her eyes

" I know, I know. You told us not to do it but You know us." Laughed Fred

"Filtch got wise before we could set it off." Answered George.

"I saw him dragging you two to his office but what happened in there?"

"We had just sat down," Fred narrated, "Filtch was doing the paperwork to get us expelled when Peeves came in and threw _**something**_ on Filtch. He overturned the desk and flew out of the room."

"Flitch followed him out" interjected George

"We had time to grab the paperwork about half of our files and some random goodies from his 'confiscated' drawer." Said Fred with a chuckle.

"Let's see these 'goodies'" Signed Anabeth

Fred and George laughed and began to empty their pockets. There were three Fanged Frisbees Six screaming Yo-Yos and twelve Dungbombs There was also a strange piece of paper.

"What's that?" signed Anabeth and then she pointed at the paper.

"donno." Said Fred. "It's got to be something special. Maybe we can work it out later."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Later when they had time to get away they sat down around the paper. Anabeth placed her hand on it and pulled it away as if it burned.

"There's a lot of magic in that" she signed,

After many questions posed at the paper and many insults flown to the boys, Anabeth took out her wand. She pushed her magic down as low as she could and asked in a faint whisper, "how do we." She stopped as her magic began to slip. She pushed it lower.

"activate this pa..per?"

_**A good and strait forward question.**_

_Simply swear you are up to no good_

_**Solemnly swear**_

"That's all? Not much of a security system." Proclaimed Fred.

George pulled out his wand and touched the paper, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The paper turned in to a map of Hogwarts.

"Cool!" Said george.

"This will help stop Fitch from catching us!" Laughed Fred. "I wonder…." He pointed her wand at he map. "Mischief managed." The map becam a blank piece of paper again.

"This is Going to be fun" Signed Anabeth, "I am going to have a hard time keep up with you two."


	7. Plans For Summer

The rest of the year passed Quickly and soon it was nearly Summer.

"What are your plans for this summer Annie?" asked Fred

"Don't have any." She answered.

"nothing with Uncle?" questioned George.

"no, not that he's said."

"So what were you going do?" pressed Fred.

"Donno."

"You should ask Uncle. If he wasn't planning you going to his place this summer…."Started Fred

"what?"

"maybe, Mum will let you come home with us this summer." Finished George. Anabeth grinned from ear to ear.

"I think I will ask Uncle." She Signed. She jumped up and began to and began to walk to the door of the common room. When she reached to door instead of going out if it she stopped and turned to look at the boys. She cocked her head and jerked it. This was a gesture they were all familiar with. It was a concise way of saying 'come on lets go.'

"You want us to come along?" Asked Fred, "you sure?"

She leaned against the wall and signed "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want the pair of you along."

"You'll protect us from him?" Asked Fred.

Anabeth grinned From ear to ear. "You won't need my protection. Uncle care for me. You to care for me, when you're not pulling pranks that is. He respects that."

"All right, let go then." Answered George. As he rose to follow Anabeth. The Two boys grabbed her hands and they left the common room on their way to the dungeons.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The moment they reached the office the boys stopped short. Anabeth reached up and rapped on the door.

"ENTER" barked an answer from inside the office. Anabeth pushed open the door and began to enter the room. When she noticed the boys were not following she reached back and grasped their arms and pulled them inside with her.

"Anabeth!" proclaimed Severus happy until he saw the twins, "I won't get them out of whatever trouble their in."

"Wouldn't want you to." Mumbled Fred and Anabeth elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"We came to ask…"began George hesitantly.

"Yes?" asked Snape Sharply. Fred took a deep breath.

"We came to ask if you had any summer plans for Anabeth." Spouted Fred all in one breath. Snape just stared at the trio.

"Why do you ask?"

"They were hoping I could go home with them but didn't want to ask their Mum and Dad if you had other plans." Signed Anabeth. Then Severus Snape did something that seemed strange to the three children standing across from him….He Smiled. A wide happy Smile that brightened his Face and lifted the spirits of the children.

"No, I have no plans. Send an owl. Ask for permission. If she says no we'll take it from there but, I think the Weasly home will be an excellent place for you this summer. Besides I'll know where to visit you if I feel the need."

"So It's Ok with you if she goes?" asked George, a little shocked he agreed.

"Only if the lot of you leave my office promptly." He answered.

The two boys ran out of the office as quickly as they could. Severus Chuckled at their desire to put as much space between themselves and the potion master a possible. Anabeth signed to him, "thank you, Uncle, May I write to you this Summer?"

"You had better!" He replied, "Now Scat!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Anabeth followed the boys as they headed up to the owlry. As soon as she stepped foot into she put her hand up into the air and her beautiful ebony crow flew down to her shoulder. The beautiful bird began to preen his mistress's hair with his beak. George looked at her and noticed that her hair was the exact same shade of black as the bird's feathers.

"will he deliver this to Mum?" Asked Fred as he pulled out an envelope.

"You had that all ready! She signed, "You expected me to agree to come!"

"No," Said Fred reaching up to give the ink colored bird the letter, "We were just hoping."

The following morning as Anabeth, Fred, and George were eating breakfast the mail came in a flurry of fluttering owl wings and one Ebony Crow. As he flew down he dropped a letter into George's plate and perched on Fred's head. Anabeth reached up and stroked the raptor's feathers with one hand and with the other offered him a bit of sausage. The bird swallowed the offering and flew off.

"Oi, That smarts! That bird of yours scratched my scalp."

"He likes you," she signed.

"It's from Mum," proclaimed George, "She say's its ok with her if you come stay this summer!"

"This Summer is going to be just Smashing!" exclaimed Fred. The trio began to talk of all the things they would do in just a few days.


End file.
